


【KK】美男子与香烟16-19

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】美男子与香烟16-19

16  
回过神来时，已经躺到了酒馆楼上的房间里。楼下是嘈杂的干杯声，楼上是色情的吮吸声。

“你就这样……放着楼下的客人不管。”堂本刚用手指绕着伏在自己胸前的男人的发尾，气息不稳地说。

堂本光一不回答，只在乳首旁留下淡淡的红印。

“你说，”后背被大手抚过，刚忍不住绷紧了腰，“我们这又是为何。”

“你情我愿。”手指绕着小腹打转，堂本光一凑到对方耳边喷气。随后感觉到身下的人狠狠地打了个哆嗦，手指在他上臂不受控地挠了挠。

“你以前……连烟都不……不让我抽……”堂本刚吸着气，说话一顿一顿地，“现在怎么就……啊……”

臀部被温和地揉弄了，却带着一丝莫名的色情。然后堂本光一去解对方的牛仔裤，动作顺畅得如行云流水般，没有任何的拘谨不自然。他再去脱堂本刚的卫衣，对方顺从地把手抬起来，很快便赤裸了身子。

他跪坐在堂本刚分开的两腿之间，凝视这这副躯体，久久不语。堂本刚也回望着他，纵使他觉得自己还衣装整齐并没有什么好看的。空气胶着，呼吸都仿佛粘在一起，只消随便一个动作，任何一个动作——情欲就会被完全挑起。

时间久了，堂本刚不自然地眨了眨眼睛，抿着的嘴弯起一个恰好的弧度，视线也不知放哪好地四处摇摆，最终还是惹得堂本光一凑上来蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

 

17  
将被捂热的润滑涂抹到后方的入口时，对方将手掌贴在了他的颈部。

“这样你进……来之后”刚皱着眉头小声说，“我是不是……能感受到你心脏的双重跳动。”

堂本光一不说话，只是俯身让刚的额头贴在了自己的颈部，然后对方在那找到了一个舒服的姿势，像是违反重力规则而挂在什么上面一样。他们拥抱的姿势奇怪而紧密。

先是手指在对方体内探索。那甬道紧致而神秘，加上年下那一方有着不被表现的紧张，本来温润的性爱变得更加慢节奏，甚至可以说有一丝停滞。

“你放松点。”光一对那个把耳朵贴在自己颈动脉上的人说。然后感觉到对方的小幅度点头。

手指重新开始运动之后感觉顺畅了一点，他们拥抱的躯体短暂地分开了一下，刚帮着另一只手还留在自己体内的堂本光一脱掉了放得有点久领子外翻的话会看到有点泛黄的白衬衣。再次拥住对方的时候，双方都发出了满意的叹息。

刚的叫床声逐渐变得高亢而绵长，从未体验过的快感席卷而来，陌生而带有魔力，让他不能自己地沉沦到对方的怀抱。

然后感觉手指突然抽离身子，他透过眼睛的水汽只能看到堂本光一拖下裤子的利落动作，和听到堂本光一拉开自己的背包拉链把安全套拿出来的声音，就不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他即将要看到一个全新的对方。一个他以前从没有见过的，完全崭新的陌生的部分。

 

“光一……”他带上哭腔呢喃道。

被叫名字的人赶忙跑过来把他抱在怀里，也不管安全套戴到一半的狼狈。

“光一……光一……光一……”他粗暴地掐住了堂本光一的腰，把头埋回刚刚一直待的颈部位置，眼泪什么的蹭湿了对方的发尾。

对方也不问他到底怎么了，只是紧紧抱着他等到他心情平复了，甚至还主动帮自己把安全套撸下去，才傻傻地发出一声迟到的呻吟。

“光一，可以进来了吗？”他抬头抵住对方的额头，对上对方也是亮晶晶的眸子。

 

18  
一开始被进入时，当然还是疼的。

但就是很坚持地，一个不停，另一个也不喊停。直到完全进去了之后，才一边拥抱一边喘气。

他们好像都很喜欢拥抱，并且庆幸于对方也与自己一般喜欢，就像两只幸存的独猿在抵死缠绵。

身后的欲望开始进出，刚仿佛陷入短暂的选择性失明。他的眼中只有堂本光一放大的脸，鼻翼上的汗珠；他能听到对方也没有刻意压抑的低吟，还有莫名淫荡的床板吱吱呀呀的摇晃声。

堂本光一喜欢猛戳他最敏感的那块软肉，顶得他软着腰不停颤抖。大腿抽搐着想合上，又被温和地分开。奇怪的是他们没有想过去转变姿势，一直就只是别扭地抱着对方，即使这样做进出的幅度不会太大。

他终于呜咽出声，突然变酸的鼻子让刚一瞬间有一种窒息感。他马上拉开了点距离，再吮住光一的嘴唇，企图从对方口里渡过来一点氧分。他的身子不受控制地小力挣扎，却被堂本光一扣住了腰继续刺戳，到最后那黏黏糊糊的液体终于从他抵在光一小腹的阴茎中涌出，留下一片晶亮的痕迹。

高潮时甬道的猛烈收缩让身上的人不住红了眼，再也不顾忌什么似的大开大合，最后释放出来。

 

19  
高潮的余韵过后，堂本光一离了床，另一个则蜷缩着闭着眼。

当然不是小说里写的那样不告而别。他只是迫不得已下楼看了看各位街坊，接受一下他们的调侃，听一下有谁因为他不在自己拿了什么酒把钱摆在了吧台，再给自己和堂本刚煎了鸡蛋补充能量。在那之前，他还去了卫生间把水灌进套里，看看有没有破，再简单清理了自己。

就没什么好轰轰烈烈的，像是相处多年的伴侣。

当然他们相处的时间也不短就是了。

回到房间之后，发现堂本刚已经去了浴室清理，想了想还是走过去敲了门，问要不要帮忙。

“不用！”想就知道堂本刚说这话时恼怒的自暴自弃的样子。

堂本光一忍不住笑，摸着鼻子走回房间，坐在窗沿吃自己份的煎蛋。过了有一段时间之后，堂本刚回来了，带着浮在身体周围的水汽，和见到他又莫名红了的脸。


End file.
